The New DreamWorks War: Showdown in Madagascar
by penguin adventures
Summary: The war continues and after a crippling encounter with Kai, Dave's Helicopter goes down on the Island of Madagascar. Now Heroes and villains alike have to battle kai and his army of jombies and two unexpected allies(including a blast from Po's past) across the island. But with The Fossa closing in hungry for revenge and...well...hungry in general...this could get ugly
1. Chapter One: how not to fly a helicopter

August 9th 2016

Over the Indian ocean

Dave's helicopter

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Dave's Helicopter flew over the Indian ocean it's twin rotors at full power. Lord Shen's fleet was lagging behind and were unable to keep up. "Dave! Could you slow down!" I said, "the ships are barely able to catch up." "Ha…they'll catch up," Shen replied, "finest fleet in history." "Funny…your fleet has yet to conquer anything," Kowalski muttered. "OH shut up," Shen replied. Shen rolled his eyes, "I had enough of you peasants," He replied opening the door at the back. "Hello," Kai said landing on the lowered ramp, "This is easier then stealing candy from a baby." "Oh hi kai," I said, "Kai!?" "I told you I am the dream destroyer now!" "I don't care what you call yourself!" Po said, "Your going down!"

"Why don't you shut your mouth Panda," Shen replied. "Anybody else want to threw the albino peacock out the back," Blowhole muttered. "Excuse me?" Shen replied, "for you information I am not albino, I'm Leucistic meaning lack of color…LACK OF COLOR!" "no need to shout," Blowhole said. Boss wolf instantly went on the defensive and brought a hammer up to Blowhole's face. "Oh your quick to defend him…If I remember correctly he threw a knife at you!" blowhole spat. "Nothing gets in his way," boss wolf replied. "Well a panda clearly did!" Blowhole said. "Don't get me involved in this!" "You were involved the moment you defeated me Panda," Shen replied. "Well guess what the pandas survived your massacre!" "I'll just have to go back to that panda village and finish the job!" "I'll guess I'll go then," Kai said.

"I love my chain-blades…" Kai said, "but I also what to see the look on your faces when I do this!" He detaced the chain-blades from his belt and sent them flying towards the nearest rotor. The chains got catch in the rotor causing it to stop spinning. Kai jumped out as the helicopter started to go out of control!" "Hold on to something!" Dave shouted. "Hold on to something!" Kowalski repeated. The helicopter was now wildly spinning hurtling towards…towards…No! Anything but that blasted island! "Brace for impact!" Dave said still struggling to keep the helicopter under control. "No! No! No! No! Not Madagascar! Not Madagascar!" I shouted, "Anything but that!" "ahhhh!" everyone shouted.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Hugh! Jack! Nicolas! Helen! Anybody!" Dave said, "why isn't anyone on my sub responding!" "Kowalski options!" I shouted as the helicopter start to lose altitude rapidly as the ground got ever closer. "We're going to die!" Mantis shouted. "Kowalski!" I shouted again, "Options!" "Um…well…Jump out the back!" "go! Go! GO!" I shouted as I took a running start before diving out of the aircraft. Everyone including dave followed suit landed safetly on the ground. The helicopter slammed into the ground a few feet away exploding on impact. An explosion Kai watched from his fortress and could be heard all the way in fossa territory. The Fossa King heard the explosion and quickly deduced that we had something to do with it. "Well…Skipper we meet again," he said. He turned to a couple of his fossa warriors, "go my brothers! Follow that smoke trail! And bring whatever you find to me…alive." He turned to the rest of the fossa that had gathered on the high rock, "And then we shall feast!" The fossa rocks shock with thousands of fossa shouting, "Fossa Hungry! Fossa eat!" One fossa was foolish enough to say "Fossa halt!" but was ignored. A another small group of fossa chanted, "fossa oh! Fossa Ah!" they received stares from the rest of the fossa until they stopped. A small group of fossa warriors(about thirty) then left the rocks and started to head off to the source of the smoke.

Back on the beach we were all gathered inside Marty's hut which was surprisely still standing after all these years. we were all drinking fresh water…thanks to the Pluming System Marty finally completed while we were carefully and slowly extracting the plane from Julian's tree. It was surprisely still run providing fresh water from a spring that was just up the hill. Lord Shen was clearing not impressed with the contruction while blowhole was already considering a few extremely spendy upgrades. Thankfully Dave's sub had beached itself and was somehow high and dry above the tideline, it had the telltale marks of Kai's chainblades all over it's propeller "legs". It was unfortantate for dave but luckly he has a well stocked pantry. We even discovered that Dave had cheese aging in his "celler". That came as a surprise as I assumed that cheese enthusiast was just part of his Dr. Octivus Brine persona. Though we never really found out what he did to become a renowned genetist in the first place. Dave's octopi had grudgely agreed to sit around with us.

"My fleet should have been here by now," Shen shouted, "I have to have a word with them when get here..." "If they get here," Po whispered to monkey. "I heard that!" Shen replied, "don't you have noddles to slurp or something? Disgusting panda." He made sure that that last part could only be heard by the panda. "Hey!" Mr. Ping shouted, "did you even have a noodle in your life?" "Noodles are peasant food," shen replied, "not worthing of someone of my lordly status!" "I'll show you peasant food," Mr. Ping muttered when Shen had his back turned. Meanwhile Kai waited in the nearby bushes waiting for his chance to ruin our breakfast. And He was not alone as a pair of angry eyes looked out from the bushes next to him. Those eyes belonged to Tai lung. And they were angrily focused on one person in particular…Po. A third pair of eyes clearly belonging to a bird meanwhile was angrily focused on one Lord shen.

(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Battle of the beach

Madagascar beach

8:00 A.M Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Okay," I said jumping down from my lookout post, "I just spotted Shen's fleet in the distance…based on wind speed they should be here in a matter of hours." "Too bad you don't have hours!" Kai bellowed and he jumped out of the bushes. "kai!" Private said. He snapped his fingers and his jombies came out of the jungle. "Oh come on," Dave said, "why do you keep using the jombies! They obviously don't work!" "Your just mad that I cut off two of your arms!" Kai retorted. Shen had his gaundao in one hand and his other hand was inside his robe clutching his hidden collection of deadly knives. Boss wolf meanwhile picked up his hammer. Dr blowhole had his flipper hovering over the button for the Mindjacker considering whether or not to use it. Parker was consider whether or not it was a good idea to deploy his toxic spurs against Kai. We were in defensive stance while Po, Shifu, and the furious five were standing in their awesome kung-fu poses. Shen's gorilla hit their chests in the usual ape fashion though Kai didn't look intimated in the slightest. Dave and his octopi were glaring at kai with their best intimating stares. Which did freak Kai out a little but Dave seemed a bit woobly as he was missing two of his arms. And No they don't grow back he's not a starfish.

"Oh come on now," Kai said, "we have to deal with more then me!" "Roooaarrrr!" Tai lung lunged out of the shadows and jumped Po. "You want a rematch!" Po shouted as he started to battle his old foe, "Skadoosh!" "You are not using the Wuxi finger hold on me again!" Tai lung said snapping Po's pinky. "Ah My pinky!" Po shouted. "Po!" Mr. Ping shouted. "Move aside," Shen shouted throwing a bunch of knives towards Tai lung. Suddenly in a flash of feathers and a shout of shock something Knocked Shen aside. "didn't I kill you?" Shen said. Swordfeather stood up and stared angrily at all of us especially shen. "You Promised me I would be your queen and you betrayed me!" she shouted. "This again," Shen replied, "Enough pleasantries! Let's fight!"

Kai laughed evilly as I corkscrewed him in the face. Kai grabbed me with both his hands and threw me against Dave's sub. Dave grabbed hold of Kai and started to squeeze. Kai started to chock as he struggled to get free. Po kicked him in the face knocking Kai back. Po punched but was overcome with pain from his broken pinky. Blowhole laughed evilly as he pushed a button. "MEGAPHONE!" Blowhole then shouted into the megaphone, "Lobsters Attaaaaack!" blowhole's minions and a couple cromeclaws appeared from everywhere overwhelming Kai's forces. Boss wolf took out as many jombies as possible with his hammer but they keep reforming themselves!

Shifu had started to rapidly pummel tai lung with punches until Tail lung roaring in rage grabbed shifu. He then jumped up in the air shouting some more throwing rapid punches. Shen had lost his guandao somewhere but had managed to grab hold of Swordfeather's neck as she started to chock. "Good bye, My queen," Shen mocked, "It hasn't been pleasant." But then Shen was knocked aside by a jade rhino. "Master thundering rhino?" Shen asked, "didn't I kill you?" Shen jumped onto a crate that landed on the island. "I know just how to get rid of you!" Shen flung the crate opening revealing one of his cannons which were suprisely still operational. But right when he was about to light the fuse Kai attacked from behind knocking the cannon into the air. Kai caught it with his chainblades and flung the cannon damaging one of the rusty cranes on the S.S Act III before it crashed thru the deck of one of shen's ships in the distance.

Shen found his guandao and went into full on attack mode. "Kowalski status report!" Skipper shouted struggling to get out of a jombie's grip. "Mostly not good with hints of horrible!" Swordfeather had Shen back up to a wall his weapon just out of reach. Boss wolf knocked her aside with a hammer and into the awaiting hand of a gorilla. The Gorilla tighted it grip on Swordfeather until she started to turn purple. "That's enough," Shen replied. The gorilla releashed and swordfeather dropped to the ground gasping for breath. "finish her," shen said. The gorilla snapped her neck and contiuned to chock her until she suffocated. "Throw her in the ocean," Shen replied. All our mouths dropped opened. Kai chuckled softely and Blowhole tried not to puck. Tai lung was too busy losing to PO to really notice. "Return!" Kai shouted and all his jombie warriors returned to him. Megamind then dropped out of nowhere and dropped kicked kai. "Ha! Take that!" he shouted

Kai sliced a leg off Megaminds mechsuit causing it to fall over. "wait! Wait! Wait!" Kai then proceeded to take his chi. We all rushed forward to help only to get knocked back by a blast of chi. Megamind turned to jade and then shrunk down to a jade amulet. Kai clipped it to his belt next to Roxanne, Metroman, Minion, and Titan… "A full set," kai replied, "now your all together again." He then looked at the Oogway amulet around his neck, "I'm seems I'm going to destroy everything again Oogway!" PO bellyslamed kai only to get knocked back. Tai lung pounced him again but po was ready with his fist. Tai lung was knocked across the beach. Po's paws started to glow with chi and a golden dragon made out of chi was formed. "Ha! Ha! The dragon is back," Po said, "don't you see it? Don't you see the dragon!" "Not this again," Kai shouted as Po chi dragon got kai's chainblades attached to it. Po then flew Kai thru the air and he was yelling and screaming in shock and feat as he got dragged along hitting every tree,rock, and lemur along the way. "What are these fuzzy things!" Kai shouted, "And why are they dancing!"

The familiar beat of I like to move it move blared thru the jungle. Skipper looked ready to lose his lunch while shen just looked on with a annoyed look. "And what is that music! That beat is so annoying! It's giving me a headache!" "Tell me about it!" and then the lyrics started, "YOU FOOLS!" Kai shouted, "I DO NOT LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! That song is driving me crazy!" Po finally returned to the beach and landed on the ground the chi dragon disappearing as he touched the ground. Kai landed facefirst with a thud. "This is just the first battle!" Kai said, "My allies the fossa will take you out!" With that Tai lung and Kai left leaving us pondering his words. "What's a fossa?" Boss Wolf said breaking the silence. Shen rolled his eyes, "Where is my fleet! We could have wiped that smug look off of kai's face by now!" And then suddenly in a flash of light somebody we did not want to see right now appeared. "Oh no not him," Skipper said. "why does his segway look better then mine!" Blowhole shouted. "And is that my medusa serum!" Dave shouted. "Hello am I interrupting something?" Dr. bottlenose asked.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Not now Dr Bottlenose

Wreak of the S.S Act III

9:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"What are you doing here!" I shouted, "we you left back on the Starship antartica which was selfdestructing!" "I'm sorry there is no universe I can't escape," Dr. bottlenose replied. "What with the proton pack," Blowhole said. "Ah! My not as smart doppelganger." "How dare you," Blowhole replied, "Do you have a PhD in…" "Yes," Dr. bottlenose replied, "and I clearly have a better budget…" "Oh please," blowhole said, "I prefer function over style with my segways…and isn't all this getup a bit much? A proton pack? A flux capacitor? Who are you trying to impress?" "the Penguins as I kill them," Dr. Bottlenose said.

"You think you can beat the pen-gu-wins?" Blowhole said, "have you even faced them before?" Kowalski whispered something into blowhole ears, "what? OH," Blowhole said, "that explains the tech actually." "Why do you pronounce penguins like that?" "I don't know what your talking about," blowhole said. "We don't have time for this," I said, "we're in the middle of a war here." "Kai's friends the fossa are approaching," Boss wolf said, "I can hear them." "Oh him…" dr. Bottlenose said, "I assume you want my help against the dream destroyer then." "um…yeah…one version of Dr. Blowhole is enough thank you," skipper said, "so can you put you universe spanning quest to destroy us on hold for now."

"yeah…No!" Dr. Bottlenose said, "I'll think Your kill you now! Good look defeating Kai when your dead!" Shen lobbed a rope dart and knocked Dr. bottlenose off his segway. Dr. Bottlenose's was unable to get back up due to his heavy proton pack. "Blast! Why did I steal this thing!" he muttered. Shen didn't waste any time and brought his lance to his neck. Skipper stepped forward, "Fine you can help us," Skipper said. "Not after the way I have been treated," He replied reaching for his universe hopper only to find it gone. "Looking for this?" I asked. "Okay fine I'll help you just put me back on my segway." Shen's gorillas picked him up and rudely shoved him back into his segway.

I put the universe hopper back in it's place. "so what's the plan?" "survive the fossa," I said. "Fossa hungry! Fossa Eat!" "It's the elite guard!" I said. "with the retreatable metal claw things." skipper said. "Yeah," I said. "Ha giving me back the universe hopper was a bad idea!" "Stop him!" Shen shouted. Dr. bottlenose pushed the button and disappeared. The gorillas went to grab him only to hit thin air. "idiot!" Shen shouted hitting the gorilla. "What did I do?" the gorilla asked. "I should have seen that coming," I said. "Hello Fossa!" Dave said, "don't we have to deal with them!" classified appeared out of nowhere. "Where have you been since that crash," I said. "The North Wind safehouse calling for reinforcements." "Well they better come here soon!" Skipper said.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: North Wind reinforcements

9:30 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Classifed's POV)

we fell back to the cargo ship as the fossa flooded in. I hope the reinforcements get here because Shen's Fleet is taking their sweet old time. "What do you mean their not here!" Shen shouted to his minions, "what are those idiots doing!" "They hit a sand bar!" boss wolf said. "What!" Shen said, "the best fleet in china and they hit a sandbar!" "It okay…they just got themselves free…wait…where are they going!" "Around the Sandbar you idiot!" Shen shouted, "Plus the tides coming in." "lord Shen," I said, "I'm know your used to being the warlord…but I give the orders here."

"No you don't" Skipper said, "Nobody gives the orders here!" Skipper's eyes widened when he realized what he just said, "Nobody but me!" "Oh please!" shen said, "I'm the war lord here! I should be in charge!" "Shut up bird brain!" Blowhole said, "My brain in bigger then your whole head!" "Why are we even having this converstation!" Kowalski shouted, "The fossa are here!" "Fossa hungry? Fossa eat?" the fossa said confused. "Oh!" everyone shouted. I started to blast the hungry fossa with a stun gun. "classified watch out!" Skipper shouted. A fossa with metal claw was charging towards me. "I think not!" Shen said slashing the approaching fossa with his metal talons. Shen impaled another one with his lance and imbedded knives in four of them. Boss wolf was bashing fossa's heads in with a hammer. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private we jumped around dropkicking, roundhousing, corkscrewing, and punching and slapping.

Ten fossa learned the hard way that they were no match for Po's Kung fu. "Shakabooey!" "Fists of fury!" "Prepare to face justice and my fists!" His stomach growled, "that was my fist." "focus po!" Shifu shouted running over the heads of several fossa. "They not to hurt them too much," Kowalski said, "they're just doing what predators do!" "easier said then done!" Viper shouted winding thru the legs of the fossa. "fear the bug!" Mantis shouted taking out several fossa. The fossa were clearly confused as they got defeated by a tiny bug. "I'm enjoying this," Tigress replied take out several fossa with one punch. "WE need to add that move to our roaster," I whispered, "Corporal!" "Leave the cute and cuddly penguins alone!" Corporal roared. "let them have it big guy!" Skipper shouted.

Rico hacked up a rocket launcher sending the fossa in retreat. "I better get extra for this," Parker said knocking out fossa with his toxic spurs. "I thought you said there were only thirty of them!" I shouted. "apparently I was wrong!" Kowalski replied. The gorillas just stood around as the fossa were too imtimated to attack. Dave and the octopi were making quick work of the fossa that went after them. "I'm sorry but calamari is off the menu!" Dave shouted taking out fossa after fossa. Blowhole was firing off some sort of laser beam from his eyes. "How many fossa are on this island!" Blowhole shouted. "don't know," Kowalski said, "never had a chance to run a census…wait a minute don't you know you teamed up with the fossa before." "I didn't count either…but we both know the Fossa King can't possiblely be pulling the strings here?" "Yeah didn't your Chromeclaw finish him off?" Kowalski said. "it should have," Blowhole said.

"Fossa hungry! Fossa eat!" "Fossa halt!" Skipper shouted firing a flare. the fossa just stared at it blankly. "Oh…of course they wouldn't fall for that twice!" Skipper said. "What did you expect?" Kowalski said struggling to hold back a fossa who had his mouth open. "Classified! Where are those reinforcements!" Skipper shouted as he was overwhelmed. "Yes…where are they!" I said. "it doesn't seem like anyone can actually get to this ISLAND!" Shen shouted clearing referring to his fleet. And then the North Wind theme song filled the air. "Yes!" Skipper said, "never thought I'll be happy to see them!" "wait…do they know about the…" "Yes," I said, "there was a briefing." The North Wind jet suddenly appeared their engines making a canopy of noise. Upon the arrivel of the Jet the fossa instantly fled into the jungle.

"Yeah Run away you fossa!" Skipper shouted. "Um…now what?" Private said. "well I'll tell what we're not doing…we're not going to keep waiting on this beach until Kai comes back!" "what do you suggest," Kowalski said. "We bring the battle to them!" I said. One of the North Wind Jets above us landed, "Classified sir," the agent said, "we'll provide whatever support you need." "Follow us in jets," I said, "You have the location of the enemy base…airstrike the heck out of it!" "Yes sir!" the agent replied hopping back into the plane. "we'll mop up the survivors of the airstrike," I replied. "Excellent," skipper said, "Let's move out."

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Jombies and Nightmares

The jungle

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

we trekked thru the jungle the North Wind Jet somewhere ahead of us in a bombing formation. Eva was tracking the process of the airstrike, "jets are approaching the target sir!" eva said. "tell them to wipe that fortress of the face of the earth." Eva then told the jets to wipe the fortress off the face of the earth. "Acknowleged…we are approaching target." We climbed up to a hill and saw Kai's fortress before us. "Stop!" Classified said, "we are two feet from the border of the safe zone. We don't move in until eva declares it safe to do so." "Yeah we don't want to get blown up!" Skipper said. "Modern technology vs. the supernatural," I said, "let's see how this plays out." "this is not going to work," blowhole muttered. "Oh quiet you," shen said, "technology is going to win this day." "something's wrong," Shifu said.

"We are moving in!" "Lit it up!" Classified shouted. "Roger," the pilot said who then address his fellow pilots, "Let's send this supernatural yak back to the spirit realm!" A North Wind recon Jet stayed back as North Wind fighter jets and B-42 bombers moved in. The North Wind's Signiture white jets hung back ready to provide assistance and to evacute us from the area if needed. We watched as heat seeking and radar-guided missiles were fired at and bombs were dropped on the fort. The Fortress was completely ripped apart. "This fort is almost destroyed," a pilot replied, "we just need to do one more…MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We're under attack!" "Under attack?" Classified said, "Under attack by what!" "Kai! And some snow leopard guy!" "Why would they attack jets?" Skipper said.

"Because they need to be taken out!" Kai replied. "Mayday! Mayday!" "Shut up!" Kai shouting thru the communication unit, "Nobody is going to save you so don't even cry for help! Also…let's me take your chi!" The jet exploded in the midair as it's the pilot tried to knock kai off with a barrelroll. "I'll think I'll keep this radio," Kai replied. I picked up the walkie-talkie and said, "You won't get away with this Dream Destroyer!" "I already have!" Kai replied before cutting the connection. We could hear the chatter of the aircraft. "Ascending to 25,000 feet! He can't get us up there!" this was followed by a cascade of maydays! "I was wrong he can get us up here!" "Break formation!" another pilot said, "keep firing! No matter what!" Despite Kai and Tai lung smashing and bashing their way thru the bombing squad they managed to completely destroy the fortress. "Mission accomplish return to…Ahhh!" "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I'm going doooooown!" A explosion rocked the entire island. "We almost out of the danger zone!" a pilot said.

but then, "None of you are leaving this island alive!" Kai boomed. Kai spread out his arms and with a massive shout a bunch of supercharged chi blasted out across the sky ripping all the jets that got in their way apart. The jets on the outskirts of the bombing zone tried to rocket away but they got caught in the tail end of the blast and got ripped apart as well. Kai landed beside us with a thud. "That was awesome!" Po said receive looks from all of us. "Po," Mr. Ping said. "In…a…not cool way," Po said, "it was awesome…in a scary way." "That makes no sense," Mantis said. "Ca caw!" "I do not say Ca-caw!" Crane replied. "ca-caw! Ca-key!" Monkey repeated. "what ever," Crane said, "Wings of justice!" With that Crane using his wings sent a cyclone of wind at Kai. Kai just dispersed it with his hand. "Oh," Crane said, "Wings of!" Kai wrapped his chainblades around Carne, "…regret." Blowhole sliced thru the chain with his bionic eye's laser function. Crane grabbed the now detacted bladed and flung it at Kai. Kai caught it with both hands and the chain seemed to reattached itself to the blade.

"I'm done with you!" Kai said, "for now…" "No!" shen said, "Your not!" lobbing a blade at him." Kai just caught it before it reached his face. "Nice try," Kai said, "Now for my next trick!" Kai unleashed a army of jombies including…Vikings, the master badger twins, master porcupine, Master thundering rhino, a random gorilla, and three of Dave's octopi minions. Oh and a army of nightmare horses in all their sandy creepy scary dark nightmare-inducing supernatural…sorry got so weird I forgot where I was going with that…. "OH no…not them," Skipper said. "Oh you recognize these then?" Kai said, "it took a while to figure how to make them…" Kai cluthed the jade amulet of pitch black on his belt, "Let's just say I learned from the best." "Oh if only the guardians were here," Kowalski said. "Yes I thought at the very least Mr. jack frost would show! And since it is the middle of summer he doesn't have any snowstorms to make!"

"Oh does this jack frost guy happen to look like…" Kai said flinging another jade amulet to the ground revealing a familiar jombie, "THIS GUY!" we all gasped in shock. "Um…I don't see anyone," Mr. Ping said. "Oh…I can't use a jombie not everyone can see!" Kai said calling it back to his belt. "Why do you never use oogway as a j…" Kai kicked private in the face, "That wasn't very nice," Private said. "No it wasn't," Kai said, "I'm so sorry…NOT!" Shen was spinning his guandao around in frustration, "well I'm sorry for…THIS!" Shen lobbed one of his ropedarts at Kai's horns. The dart flew backwards pinning Kai's horn against a tree. Kai tried to break lose of the tree only to stub his toe on a rock, slamming into a spider web. Kai struggled to get the spider web off only to slam into a tree and fall over.

"No! I will not get defeated by a spider web!" And then the tree his just slammed into started to tip. "No! No! No!" he shouted as the tree fell on him. He quickly got to his feet however and lobbed the Tree at us. Shen ducked and the tree slammed into Private knocking him out. "Opps," Shen said a forced (and clearly fake) expression of concern on his face. Kai was fuming clearly angry, "How dare you," Kai said. A spider crawled up his sholder. "What are you all looking at?" Kai said. "Well howdey do!" "WHAAAAA!" Kai shouted. "Ha he's afraid of spiders," I said. Kai roaring in rage grabbed the spider and stole it's chi, "ah much better!" "ooo," I said. "Oh great," skipper said. "She wasn't bothering anyone Kai!" Mantis shouted. "I will not be lecured by a bug," Kai replied gesturing with his hands. The Nightmare Horses instantly charged us. "Ahh!" The gorillas shouted as they were confronted with their worst nightmares. "No," boss wolf said, "not that battle! Not that battle!"

"No! No! I will never reveal my name!" Classified shouted. "WE GETTING assaulted by out worst nightmares! Try and ignore your nightmares!" "Are you people seriously afraid of a bunch of horses?" Shen said. And then he got caught in his worst nightmare. "fire!" "What no!" "Kill him!" "Somebody kill him!" "Keep firing!" Shen shock himself free only to be confronted by another nightmare, "You will be destroyed by a warrior of black and white." "Oh these is too good!" Kai said, "I can see your nightmares your deepest fear! Can't you feel it the fear!" "Stop theis!" Blowhole shouted, "Not that! Anything but that..NO!" "Prepare yourself for the ring of fire!" Blowhole nightmare stated.

Skipper and Rico had resorted to fighting off the nightmare horses. "You have to face your nightmares!" skipper shouted, "Face your fears! Fight it!" Shen was slicing the nightmares with his gaundao but the nightmares keep reforming. "As long as I am standing I'm!" "Kai!" tai lung shouted, "What is this! You told me the nightmares won't go after me!" "I lied," Kai said, "besides our alliance is over!" Kai whipped out his chain blade faster then the snow leapord could react and absorbed his chi. Rico hacked up the fourbarrel rocket launcher and fired at Kai. Kai seemed to absorb the energy and actually enjoy it. "Thanks for the boost!" Kai said, "since you probably won't survive I guess I'll tell you this! I will leave you alone if you retreat into the fossa rocks…which are just over there!" We looked around and realized where we were. "Retreat!" Skipper shouted. "thank you!" one of the gorillas shouted. "But Skipper!" I said. "the fossa are going to come after us either way!" skipper said. "Let's move out!" Shen shouted. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" Mantis said. shifu just grabbed the bug by the attenna, "this way." "yes, master."

"I can handle my nightmares!" Po said. "Po!" Tigress shouted, "we're going this way." Po started to head towards kai and the wall of nightmare horses, "I am the dragon warrior no nightmare will scare me off!" Po stepped forward and was confronting by Shen and his forces attacking the panda village. "Burn it all!" the dream version Shen shouted, "Don't let any panda survive!" the wolves surged forward. "Oh…except for that," Po said. "Po!" Tigress shouted forcefully grabbing po by the sholder leading him away. "I will not allow you to be besieged by your nightmares," Skipper said, "that is something I don't wish on anyone, Not even my worst enemy." "Then let's move," Blowhole said, "I'm getting tried of my nightmares anyway." We fled from the hill overlooking the ruins of Kai's fort heading head first into fossa country. From the tops of the fossa rocks just out of our sight The Fossa King was watching. "Thank you Beast of Vengence for herding my feast right to my front door!"

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: the fossa!

Fossa rocks

11:00 A.M. Eastern standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We moved quietly thru the jungle of rock and uneasy feeling spreading amoung us. "Anyone else feels like their being watched," Private said. "Private," I said, "don't let them see your fear…" "That's terrible advice," Mantis said hiding behind Crane's hat. "Your not scared are you?" crane asked. "No!" mantis said. "even master chicken's going in there!" "Master Chicken?" I said, "their's a master chicken?" "He's awesome!" Po said. "Concentrate po," shifu replied. "everything is awesome to you," I said. Kowalski had a smirk on his face. "Don't you dare," I said, "we're trying to avoid attention!" "Oh…right," Kowalski said.

Suddenly a bunch of fossa started to charge at us from behind. "We're being hunted," Shen said. "Um…boss?" a gorilla said. "don't worry," Blowhole said, "they go after the biggest target first." The two gorilla gulped. "I'm a wolf!" Boss wolf shouted lifing his hammer, "Wolves don't get hunted! Wolves hunt!" "Prepare yourselves," I said. Private, Rico, and Kowalski got into battle stance. Blowhole pushed a button on his control panal… "MINDJACKER!" the computer voice said. "What good will erasing their minds do!" Parker said. "You'll see," Blowhole said jacking the minds of all the fossa before they could reach us. They looked around confused giving the gorillas, PO, the furious five, shifu, and us the chance to take them all out. "Brilliant plan," Dave said. "Ah the perks of being a mad genius," Blowhole replied. "Agreed," Dave said.

"quiet you two!" Classified said, "we have another wave." "Bring it on!" Short fuse said sitting inside his hovertank. "don't get cocky," Eva said. "Roarrr!" Corporal shouted. "Don't go savage," Classified said. "why?" he asked. "just don't," I said. "Freezeray time!" Kowalski shouted blasting one of the three freezerays. Actually I think It was the iceray. Which I haven't seen since... "Commander" Kowalski was in charge. "why did we even come along?" tigress asked. "we could always go back and let Kai take our chi," Monkey said. "good point," she replied. Kowalski upped the power and froze all the fossa in one blast. A clapping filled the air. We all turned to find the Fossa King standing there. "Welcome to the feast…the main course will be…YOU!" a wall of fossa blocked our escape some more Fossa crowded being the king. The rest of the fossas were above us on the rocks. "There is no escape!" Fossa King replied. Shen lobbed a blade at the King knocking him down.

"What?" he said, "are you doing bird!" "Clearing a path," Shen replied spinning around lobbing knives at random fossa. "Stop this at once!" Fossa King shouted. I jumped up into the air and knocked the king out with my corkscrew. A bunch of Fossa surrounded Private in a ring. "Well this isn't fair!" Private said. The Fossa got ready to pounce but Private hypercuted them before they got a chance. "Told you it wasn't fair!" Private said. boss wolf was smashing fossa with his hammer but was slowing getting overwhelmed. The gorillas were punching their way thru the fossa but were quickly getting overwhelmed. Shen was cutting and slashing with his lance. But I quickly noticed that he was spinning his lance as a distraction sending fossa flying with well aimed knives throws. We looked at him in shock. "Don't worry their maimed not dead," Shen said.

"Okay," I said. "Stop this!" Fossa king shouted struggling to get Dave to releash him. "How about you call off you men?" "Never!" Fossa King shouted. "CALL OFF YOUR MEN!" Kai shouted, "Your clearly not winning anyway…" "What no!" Fossa King said, "we will overwhelm these fools!" "remember our deal…you do remember it…right?" Kai said lefting up his chainblades. "Yes!" Fossa King shouted his face now starting to turn purple as Dave squeezed harder. "And what was it?" Kai said, "Hmmm?" "Obey you without question or you will take the chi of every fossa on Madagascar." "Fallback!" Fossa King said. "Wait how many fossa did you lose to him?" I said. "Well if we add the fossa we sent after you…700." "Retreat!" Kai shouted, "Why are you not retreating!" with that Kai stole the chi of twelve fossa, "You are trying my patience!" "Make that 712," Fossa King replied as he fled. Kai turned to the fossa on the clifffaces, "That's includes you now get!" The fossa ran off with their tails between their legs.

Kai summoned the nightmare horses, "Run," Kai said. "Retreat!" I shouted. we ran right out of Fossa territory Kai, his jombies, and the nightmare horses right on our tails. "You not getting off this island alive!" Kai shouted. "No we're getting off this island and going somewhere where the advantage is ours!" "You won't find my secret lair in gongmon city!" "Gongmon City!" Shen shouted, "How dare you! That city is rightfully mine!" Po and Shifu looked at Shen with arms crossed. "What?" Shen said, "or have you forgotten that I'm still evil?" "More running less arguing!" I shouted as we rushing thru the forest past some partying lemurs. We out of the forest and up the sandramp the fossa built the last time we were here and onto the deck of the cargo ship. The nightmare horses chasing us right up to the bow. Kai landed in front of the nightmare horses and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Do your worst," I said. "Oh I will," he replied an evil smile on his face.

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Airship rescue

The deck of the S.S. Act III

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We stood on the deck of the ship with Kai glaring right into our souls. We glared back with as much defiance as we could muster. "Oh this will be easy," Kai said, "Your chi will serve me well!" "Your not taking our chi," Shen replied lobbing a knife at Kai. Kai grabbed it and said, "will you stop throwing knives at me it's clearly doesn't work!" "Yeah…" "where that's dolphin by the way?" "Yeah where IS blowhole," Kowalski said. "Right here!" blowhole said riding the mutant MP3. "Where did that come from?" I sang. "Oh I just had to put the powercell back in," Blowhole sang back. "What the heck is that!" kai sang. "Here's a fact," Kowalski sang, "we all have to sing!" "Your going down!" I sang. "Why am I singing! Spirit warriors don't sing!" Kai said. "Well apparently you are?" tigress said. Tigress then glared at Blowhole and said, "WHY AM I SINGING! I don't sing!" "then why are you singing?" Po sang. "Because I'm being forced against my will!"

"Oh do we have to explain all of this again!" Kowalski said. "NO!" Private, Blowhole, rico, and I shouted. "the singing has stopped!" tigress said, "thank you…" We turned around to see the the MP3 was no longer mutated. "Looking for this?" Kai said. "Hey!" Kowalski said, "not my powercell!" "Looks like a battery to me!" Kai said dropping it into the ocean. "Powercell," Kowalski muttered. "Now can we get serious please?" Kai asked. "Yes we can," Shen shouted from the distance. We turn to see Shen standing on the deck of his flagship in the deeper water. Twenty other ships were in formation around the flagship, ten on either side of the ship. Thirty more ships were behind them in the distance while the entire airship fleet floated above.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kai shouted. A small airship made out of a Viking longboat landed on the deck of the cargo ship. Po, the Furious five, Shifu, boss wolf and the two gorillas hopped on while another airship landed to collect Us, blowhole, Dave, The North Wind, and Dave's army. It was crewed by wolves. "Skipper," the captain said, "welcome aboard…again." I quickly realized it was the rebel wolves. "Okay then," I said, "I'm sure your aware of the alliance." "Yes…we were made painfully aware." The captain said, "Now let get out of here before Shen starts firing off the cannons." Kai yelled out in rage as the two airships left and got to a safe distance. Two very large airships were carrying off Dave's sub. The wolves on the other airships looked at the penguin symbol on our ship in anger and distrust.

"they are on stricts orders not to blast us out of the sky," the captain said, "though I doubt they'll follow it." "FIRE!" Shen shouted. The fleet started to fire off their cannons damaging the beached cargo ship some more. Kai in a fit of rage jumped towards the ships and Shen said the one word we never expected him to say, "Retreat!" The ships turned around instantly and started to leave. "Their our cue to leave," the captain shouted as Shen's airships followed suit. Kai landed face first in the water and shouting in rage. Kai was quickly surrounded by Sharks thinking that he was a easy meal. Kai shouted in rage and in a flash of light disappeared back to gongmon city. Shen's entire fleet seemed to shift as the ocean faded to white and we found ourselves in gongmon harbor. AS the main fleet docked the airships moved onto to their special docking area. Our airship just touched down and sailed into a empty spot next to the pier. "Showoffs," Shen muttered as the other airship with the rest of our allies skillfully landed in the next available spot. "Fan out!" Shen shouted jumped off his flagship, "Kai has a lair in this city! Leave no stone unturned! I want that Yak found! Report directly to me when you find his lair!" "Yes, Lord Shen!" the wolves shouted rushing into the city. "but how will we find it!" "There is not a corner of these city we don't know about," Shen replied, "Now move!" "nobody builds a lair in this city without my knowledge… nobody!"

To Be Contiuned in…

The New DreamWorks War: Battle of Gongmon City


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
